


Invaluable.

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [32]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom





	Invaluable.

She was what she had made herself. Invaluable.

There were more aquamarines before, in the war. They had been excellent spies, but of course, spying is a dangerous job, so many disappeared.

Others, later on, trusted her when they really shouldn’t of.

What with this time of shortages, there was little efficiency in creating an aquamarine, being so highly resource consuming during creation, and with the high rate of failure.

Which was all the better for her, being the only one who can do her job gives the freedom to… well, do her job. In the most interesting way possible.


End file.
